konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua
Aqua (アクア) is one of the main characters of the KonoSuba series. Prior to life in the Fantasy World, she was a goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife; within, she is worshipped by the Axis Order. Appearance Aqua is described as being such a supernaturally beautiful god that Kazuma notes her beauty being "beyond the idols shown on television" and "surpassing humans". She has a slim figure with ample breasts, long legs, blue waist-long hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule shaped clip. Aqua's clothes carry a blue color scheme, with her ordinary attire consisting of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, an extremely short miniskirt, and a transparent underskirt. She also wears a divine relic in the form of a translucent pink hagoromo, which can disappear and reappear around her at her will. Her B-W-H measurements are 83-56-83 cm. Personality Aqua has an interesting yet troublesome personality. She is high-spirited, cheerful, and carefree, but rarely thinks about the consequences of her actions. While she doesn't force her beliefs onto others, Aqua always acts or speaks on her whims; so, she can behave very inappropriately in many situations. It is also very easy to taunt Aqua with jeers or lure her with praises. Since Aqua, as a goddess, thrives on praise/worship points, she usually performs good deeds, but then immediately ruins her own merits by seeking praises aggressively and persistently. Also, while many of her 'good deeds' turn out fine, Aqua is very short-sighted, and some of these "good deeds" actually turn out to be complete disasters. One of Aqua's positive personality traits is her "honesty." She is incapable of lying, or more precisely, she has no concepts of lying and she is so bad at it that her lies give themselves away. When caught lying, all it takes are pinches to her cheeks for Aqua to reveal everything. On the other hand, she is very gullible and does not believe people can lie to her. When Aqua is being stubborn though, others may also fib a little to make Aqua more agreeable. While Aqua thinks very highly of herself, she actually has a business sense that is equal to or worse than Wiz. Contrary to popular belief, Aqua is not completely stupid. Aqua can be very observant and knowledgeable when she wants. At times, she and Megumin basically served as the team's walking encyclopedias. Aqua simply lacks the basic analytic skills and self-awareness to use her knowledge effectively. She can be very tolerant, and will easily accept and forgive other people's imperfections and mistakes. Part of her understanding nature, though, is actually an extremely bad short-term memory, as she sometimes forgets her own identity as a goddess when enjoying her new life too much. Also, despite her apparent vanity while seeking praises, Aqua is unaware of the true greatness of her artistic and priestess abilities, as she had nonchalantly performed many extraordinary, nearly-impossible feats. Due to her traumatic experiences with giant toads and brutal alligators, Aqua acts very cowardly against tough monsters; she will often make up lame excuses on why she cannot fight or that she is "urgently" needed elsewhere. Lastly, she also has very negative opinions of the Undead and demons, and will be very cold and aggressive to them, although not to the same extent as Eris. She is capable of getting along with the undead after enough time to get used to them, as seen with Wiz. History Aqua is worshiped by the Axis Order in the Fantasy World. Though hundreds of years had been passing in the Fantasy World since she started sending Japanese people there before being dragged to it herself by Kazuma, because of the difference in which time passes between the fantasy world and heaven she says to Kazuma that she has barely lived a bit longer than him. Abilities As a Goddess, Aqua's power is directly correlated to the devotion of her followers. Due to how fanatical the members of the Axis Order are, Aqua has a large reservoir of mana that has been occasionally used as a battery to recharge for Megumin's Explosion spell. Despite her strength being weakened after having to forcibly descend down into the mortal world, Aqua still radiates a divine aura that naturally attracts monsters and the undead. This aura also masks the evil intent in her voice when telling lies, which protects her from the magic lie detector. As a Goddess of Water, Aqua specializes in water spells, and can even cast Sacred level spells restricted to deities. She uses a staff that will fly towards her if summoned. When casting spells, the closed flower at one end will blossom and boost any spells cast. Her divine relic in the form of a translucent pink hagoromo can disappear and reappear around her at her will. It can also fill with air like a balloon at her command and is used as short range transportation for the team. Upon descending down into the mortal plane, Aqua takes up the role of an Archpriest for the party and is responsible for using support magic to assist other members of the party with curing status infliction and reviving fallen party members. Being a Deity made human, all of Aqua's stats are automatically set to maximum. This means that while she can earn points to spend on Skills or Spells, her basic statistics like her low Intelligence and Luck can never increase. * God Blow: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful punch or "lethal fist" that can destroy and purify enemies with one blow. * God Requiem: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful energy that can be released by either striking the enemy with her staff or with her hands. Like her God Blow, this ability will purify anything it comes in to contact with. *'Sacred Dispel': A spell that allows Aqua to lift any curse made by the Devil King's leaders. It can also be used to break protective spell barriers. *'Exorcism': Effective against devils and those possessed by them. Powerful enough to stop a possessed Darkness in her tracks. **'Sacred Exorcism': A stronger version of Exorcism. Aqua fires it like a laser from her forehead (she holds two peace-signs to her forehead while doing this). This spell is potentially powerful enough to destroy a demon like Vanir. *'Turn Undead': A spell that, when cast upon, can purify the undead. **'Sacred Turn Undead': A more powerful version of Turn Undead, which, when cast upon, can release a powerful spell that can purify even a lich. In preparation for the spell, Aqua has to draw a detailed magical circle beforehand. *'Heal': Heals user or ally. **'Sacred Highness Heal':' '''Greatly heals user or ally. Restores erased memories. *'Create Water: Creates clean water that can be fired at an opponent or safely drunk. **'''Sacred Create Water: Summons forth a large amount of water rivaling that of biblical floods. When cast, the large amount of water could flood an entire city and destroy subsequent buildings and structures. *'Purification '( ): As a water Goddess, Aqua has the power to purify water, from contaminated hot springs to coffee and tea, through mere contact. *'Resurrection '( ): As a goddess, Aqua is able to resurrect anyone who has recently died. Due to her seniority over Eris, she can even violate the rule stating that a person can only be resurrected once per lifetime. However, she cannot resurrect those whose's physical form have been digested or completely destroyed. *'Reflect': Creates a transparent wall of light which reflects attacks. *'Magic Barriers and Circles': Aqua can draw magic circles that repel ghosts, undead, demons, and monsters. She has also created protective barriers around the mansion to capture demons and keep them from entering the mansion (however, extremely powerful demons can still break through). *'Party Tricks: '''Before gaining any Skills/Spells useful in Adventures, Aqua spent all her points on this entire Skill Tree. It is used mainly for the entertainment and amusement of people. ** '''Nature's Beauty: '''A Skill that makes two fans appear on both hands and a pot of soil appear on top of your head. Spouts of water will emerge from each fan while a flower grows in the pot that will eject blossoms once fully grown . *'Seal': Seals an item's power. *'Supporting Spells: Aqua can cast several supporting spells to greatly increase the resistance, speed, and strength of the one she casted her spell upon: **'''Increase Strength: Increases user or ally's strength. **'Improve Speed': Increases user or ally's speed. **'Enhance Defense': Increases user or ally's defense. **'Enhance Magic': Resistances user or ally's magic resistance. **'Blessing': Increases user or ally's luck. **'Versatile Entertainer': Turn an ally into a super entertainer. Water: '''As a Goddess of Water, all water Aqua produces automatically have holy attributes. Their potency is such that they can rejuvenate people and even damage Undead. Water generated directly from Aqua's body, i.e. her tears, are especially potent. Aqua also has the ability to manipulate water from a distance, such as summoning a hot spring from the ground. '''Master Artist: As a muse of the arts, Aqua is an extremely talented artist, being able to repair a photo of Darkness's suitor with the bare minimum tools at hand, create detailed 1/12 clay scale models of Megumin and Darkness, create intricate sand drawings, and even make handmade giant robot made out of milk cartons. While Kazuma has noted that she could make a living off these skills, she refuses to, and her greedy and lazy nature makes her unable to financially take advantage of these artistic talents. Construction Master: While she was motivated to work full-time as a construction consultant and had a force of construction workers working under her, she could repair a fortress significantly faster than daily explosion magic could damage it. However, she was only motivated to work because of a temporary grudge, and because all the nearby workers respected her for turning the tide of battle. Aqua's special abilities * Holy Aura: '''It is lethal for undead/devils to touch her. Her very breath is harmful to devils. Draining her vitality/magic would be poisonous for undead. * '''Undead attraction: Undead are attracted to her. Mindless undead will ignore orders by their master to chase Aqua. * Night Vision: See as well in the dark as daytime. * Undead/Devil Detection: Can detect devils/undead by smell. * '''Scry/Mental Immunity: '''If anyone attempts to see her location/future/mind or attempts mind manipulation on her, it results in seeing a blinding bright light. Trivia *Aqua is Latin for water, which is reflected in her status as a Water Goddess. **To add on to her status as the Water Goddess, her hairpiece is designed to look like a water molecule. *She is given a monthly allowance by Satou Kazuma. *Once, Aqua cried because she dropped a 100 eris coin down a sewage drain that was going to be used for ice-cream. *She herself has admitted to being useless for the most part. *Upon seeing their party for the first time, passersby consider her the most beautiful out of the three main girl characters due to her goddess-like appearance. Navigation Category:God Category:Female